


Konan's View

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Konan protects the younger leaf ninja and watches the fight, she honestly was not expecting them to win.





	Konan's View

                                                           Konan's View 

 

Konan ducks under the poison blade of the Anbu guard and sends her paper squares directly into his chest. Then she leaps back and creates a small dome over herself and the youngest three leaf nin.

They may not be her comrades but Konan will protect them anyway. Mainly because they came with Nagato’s relatives and after seeing the way they fight she’d like them on her side, but also because these three are only a few years younger than her and she doesn’t want to see them slaughtered needlessly.

Konan holds the barrier and uses this chance to look around the battle field. Trees have been uprooted, the hideouts roof has been dented in and there is now a small lake nearby. But the Konan doesn’t care about any of that, no what she cares about is seeing her boys safe.

Nagato is discussing something with Kurama behind a tree, just out of sight, and with their heads stuck together like that Konan can really see the family resemblance. Meanwhile Shukaku is laughing in Hanzo’s face and taunting the man like a pre-geninn, the fact is, he’s still getting on Hanzo’s nerves and distracting him from the rest. Not too far away Yahiko and Kushina are currently working side by side, throwing kuni and Jutsu at the Anbu while dodging any thrown their way.

The loud sound of birds chirping bring Konan back to her own position and who she’s guarding. She turns in enough time to see the silver haired boy, Kakashi, run a fist full of lighting through an Anbu’s chest. She briefly wonders how he managed to catch the elite shinobi off guard but she see’s the pink haired boys eyes and her question is answered. Then the girl, Rin, is putting a glowing green hand on her team mates arm and Konan realizes that she, and the Anbu, had really underestimated these three.

The fight ends not long after that when Kurama and Nagato jump past Shukaku and plant themselves between the two fighting groups.

“Now!” Kurama yells and Nagato pushes his hands outward…then looks wide eyed and bewildered when the enemy is suddenly flung backwards like rag-dolls. All of them either land bad and snap a few limbs or hit the remaining trees with such force that it knocks both of them over.

Konan blinks.

Obviously there is something to that Uzumaki heritage after all.

A battle cry makes her turn her head in just enough time to see Yahiko light Hanzo’s battered body on fire. Vicious satisfaction flows threw her as the tyrants screams quickly die out, along with Hanzo himself.

Konan eyes Nagato’s relatives and their comrades speculatively, yes, these will make good allies for Ame. But if they think Nagato’s coming to Konoha with them they’ve got another thing coming.

………………….

Kushina waves happily to her cousin as they leave the Ame border behind.

Nagato’s a little shy but after being told them about his parents Kushina understood his hesitation to talk to anyone from Konoha. His teammates however seem very nice and she made good friends with Konan, who took to calling her senpai after they found out Jiraiya was also Minato’s sensei. She’s looking forward to writing letters back and forth now.

Oh speaking of letters, she should probably let Minato know that they helped with the impromptu de coup of Ame.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Kurama taught Nagato how to use Pains 'Push' in less than a minute.  
> K-"Just channel chakra into your eyes and blast them backwards"  
> N-"How will chakra in my eyes help?"  
> K-"Because you have Fathers eyes."  
> N-"That explains nothing! Don't you need hand signs for something like that?"  
> K-"Fine throw your arms out if you think it will help."  
> N-"No I really don't think it wi-"  
> K-"Oh look an opening! Time to see if this works."  
> N-"WHAT?!"
> 
> Or something like that lol. 
> 
> Konan was actually the one to tell Kushina about Nagato's past, cause she didn't want to be on bad terms with the people who basically just killed a Kage, even if Yahiko was the one to finish him off. ( I thought that be a nice bit of poetic justice)  
> She wants to stay in contact with them in case there are more uprisings after the de coup but she really doesn't need to worry, Nagato had a long and very confusing discussion about his sage abilities with Kurama and Shukaku so he knows at least a bit of how to do things.
> 
> The reason Kurama and Shukaku didn't take his eyes is because they don't really have a use for them and I think the only people with high enough chakra reserves to hold them are the Uzumaki, (and maybe Kisame but that wont be a problem here) And considering that Kurama is sort of rounding all the surviving Uzumaki up it wont be an issue.
> 
> THANK YOU all for your Comments and Kudos, and for helping correct my grammar and spelling, I really really appreciate it. Ya'll brighten my days (sends hugs)


End file.
